


Across the Catwalk

by GhostDetective



Series: Downton Drabbles [99]
Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Attraction, Closeted Character, Drabble, F/F, Forbidden Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostDetective/pseuds/GhostDetective
Summary: Mary watched the tall, slim ladies saunter across the catwalk.





	Across the Catwalk

Mary watched the tall, slim ladies saunter across the catwalk. Though the clothes were interesting, that was only part of the reason she was there. The main reason was the gorgeous models. 

She glanced at the audience and noticed Mabel Lane Fox sitting opposite her and judging by the look in Mabel’s eyes, she had come for much the same reason as Mary. Sensing Mary’s gaze, Mabel looked over and their eyes met for the first time. Mabel smiled. She uncrossed her legs and re-crossed them, elegantly, Mary was transfixed. Mabel smirked, then her eyes returned to the fashion show.


End file.
